Le sang des Weasley
by violettepoete
Summary: Être un Weasley, c'est être maudit...
1. Lily

Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Être un Weasley, c'est être maudit...

Genre: Poétique, Romantique, amical, familiale...

Note: Cette fic se présente sous la forme d'OS, chacun ayant pour héros un des enfants de la Nouvelle Génération.

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Le sang des Weasley**

Lily

Être un Weasley, c'est être maudit, être fini avant d'avoir commencé. Être un Weasley, c'est avoir cette épée au dessus de la tête, dès la naissance, sentir cette folie insidieuse juste sous la peau, attendant d'apparaître. Être un Weasley, je ne le dirais jamais assez, c'est la pire chose qui pouvait nous arriver.

Nous sommes les enfants des héros, de ceux qui ont fait la Guerre. Nous sommes les chanceux, ceux qui n'étaient pas là, ceux qui ne savent pas, qui ne peuvent pas savoir. Pourtant, je sais que, tous autant que nous sommes, nous aurions préféré le sang, la douleur, la mort, à ce que nous vivons aujourd'hui. Parce que, si nos parents étaient préparés à la guerre, nous, nous n'étions pas préparés à ça.

Je crois que j'ai toujours su que j'étais folle. À l'âge où les enfants crient en se poursuivant ou rient sur les balançoires, moi, juchée sur un tabouret, je m'examinai pendant des heures dans le miroir de ma commode, cherchant dans mes yeux des traces de ce que je sentais déjà au fond de moi, de ce qui me hanterait toute ma vie.

C'était quelque chose que je voyais déjà en mes frères. Les autres ont eu cette chance d'ignorer leur folie jusqu'à ce qu'elle se déclare, James, Albus et moi n'avons jamais eu ce luxe. Certes, nous n'étions pas exactement des Weasley, mais nous en avions le sang, l'âme. Combiné à l'esprit des Potter, nous étions certainement plus fous que les autres. Nous tenions cela de notre père et, après tout, comment qualifier autrement un homme qui épouse une femme pour avoir une famille ?

La nature de la folie des enfants Weasley et Potter était celle qui, en tous temps, avait mis nos ancêtres dans le pétrin : l'Amour. Ce truc qui vous prend aux tripes, vous mange de l'intérieur comme un monstre. La seule chose que nous ne pouvions pas contrôler. Nous, les Potter, nous en avons toujours été conscient, même si nous ignorions les premières années de quoi il s'agissait. En l'attente d'une condamnation, d'un châtiment qui viendrait bientôt, nous n'avons jamais profité de notre enfance.

Poudlard fut le théâtre du commencement de nos ennuis. Victoire, après une tumultueuse histoire avec Teddy Lupin, s'est finalement installée avec lui en quittant l'école. Je crois qu'elle, au moins, va bien. Louis (Serpentard, 7ème année) et James (Gryffondor, 7ème année) se sont lancés dans un concours consistant à draguer le plus de filles possibles. Dominique (Poufsouffle, 5ème année) est folle de Hugo (Poufsouffle, 5ème année), qui, béni d'une ignorance fabuleuse, ne sait rien. Lucy (Serdaigle, 6ème année) et Molly (Serdaigle, 6ème année) aiment le même garçon. Fred (Serdaigle, 7ème année) cherche une fille ressemblant à sa mère et Roxanne (Gryffondor, 6ème année) semble terrifiée par l'idée d'aimer. Rose (Serpentard, 6ème année) aime un garçon qu'elle déteste. Albus (Gryffondor, 6ème année)... Albus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il souffre autant que nous. Reste moi, Lily (Gryffondor, 5ème année), petite inconsciente amoureuse de son professeur de Botanique.

Chacun de nous connaît les faiblesses des autres. Nous ne nous moquons pas des autres, le faire serait de la trahison, le faire serait rire de nous-mêmes. C'est pourquoi nous ne rions pas quand Hugo parle tout haut d'une fille qu'il aime bien et que Dominique fuit la Grande Salle. C'est triste, ça nous brise le cœur et c'est à peine si Rose parvient à répondre à son frère tandis que je me lève pour rejoindre ma cousine. Ce faisant, je croise Neville et je me souviens.

Il y a moins d'un an, j'étais une fille normale. Dans mon petit monde étriqué, il n'y avait que les amis et les cours. J'avais fini par me dire qu'il n'y avait pas de malédiction sur moi, que j'étais passée à travers les mailles du filet. Et puis, un jour, en sortant de Botanique, le professeur Londubat (puisque c'est ce qu'il était encore à l'époque) me sourit. Parce qu'il me connaît depuis toujours, que je suis la fille de ses meilleurs amis et qu'il m'aime bien. Un sourire trop grand, trop vrai. J'y ai répondu de mon mieux et je suis sortie. À cet instant, tout a changé. Je l'ai su immédiatement et le ciel a cessé d'être bleu. Mon comportement a changé et j'ai cessé de fréquenter mes amis. Si j'avais continué à leur parler, ils auraient compris inévitablement, ils auraient ri et m'auraient dit que ça allait passer et que j'étais une idiote. Ça aurait été complètement vrai... si j'avais été autre chose qu'une Weasley.

Je marche pleine de cette indifférence, pleine de cette folie et de cette tristesse et je me sens pourtant vide. Dès la seconde où il m'a souri, la vie était finie. Je lui en veux un peu, mais qu'y peut-il ?

Jusqu'alors, j'avais évité mes frères trop fous, trop différents de moi. Je me mis à rechercher leurs compagnies. Le soir de cette journée fatale, j'allai m'asseoir près d'eux au dîner. Je n'eus rien besoin de dire. James m'adressa un faible sourire et Albus me serra brièvement la main. Ça me réconforta. Un peu.


	2. Victoire

Victoire

Être un Weasley, c'est avoir une famille.

Leur présence à tous, celles de mes parents, celles de mon frère et de ma sœur, avaient toujours été pleine de sollicitude par rapport à tout ce que je pourrais traverser dans ma vie. En l'occurrence, tout cela m'ennuyait assez. Mon satané orgueil mêlé à mon encore plus satané désespoir, me faisait tour à tour les haïr et les adorer.

Tout dans ma vie me destinait à plus que ce que je suis, plus que ce que j'ai. Née un an pile après la Grande Bataille, j'étais la preuve vivante que la vie reprenait, mais donnait aussi. Petite fille sage, polie, jolie, je ne désirais rien et j'avais tout. Et il y a eu Poudlard. Poudlard, c'est les premiers émois, la folie, les premiers rendez-vous, les premiers « tout », quasiment. J'y suis tombée amoureuse de Théodore Lupin avec cette force stupide des Weasley. Dans un sens, je continuais à faire pile ce qu'on attendait de moi. Il y a eu quelques remous dans notre couple, mais rien de très sérieux. En sortant de l'école, nous nous sommes installés ensemble et c'est là que les ennuis ont commencé.

J'ai dégoté un job mal payé au Ministère, mais les ambitions de Teddy le poussaient plus loin et il s'est lancé dans les études. Peu à la maison, mes sentiments pour lui se sont tiédis lentement.

Quant à lui, j'aurais bien du mal à savoir s'il m'a aimé un jour. Il le dit et sans doute le croit-il. Mais une femme ne se trompe pas à ce genre de choses et je l'ai bien vu, moi, cette façon qu'il a de parler d'elle, d'une autre, de la façon dont il devrait parler de moi avec ces étincelles dans les yeux qu'il devrait avoir lorsqu'il me regarde.

Mais je ne suis pas partie. J'ai pleuré une ou deux fois, hurlé de colère, mais je suis restée. Pas à cause de ce qu'on attendait de moi, mais par habitude et un peu pour les Weasley.

J'étais la première, après tout. Je devais montrer l'exemple, montrer que même l'un d'entre nous pouvait s'en sortir. Je devais le leur faire croire, pour espérer y croire un peu moi-même. Je le fais pour moi, pour eux, pour Louis, Dominique... Je leur écris des lettres où je parais enjouée, je me force, je souris, je joue les potiches. Tout plutôt que de leur faire voir la vérité.

Il va me demander en mariage, je le sens, je le sais. Il va le faire bientôt. Je me suis entraînée devant le miroir de la salle de bains à répondre en feignant le bonheur absolu. Il va le faire, il n'a pas d'autre choix parce qu'ainsi, il aura la seule chose que sa grand-mère n'aura jamais réussi à lui donner : une famille. Ça me brise le cœur, mais je comprends. Il ne ressentira, n'a jamais ressenti, d'ailleurs, le quart de ce qu'il éprouve pour l'Autre à mon égard, mais... En l'aimant, elle, il n'a que l'adoration de ses propres sentiments. En m'ayant, moi, il a le reste, tout ce qu'il ne peut avoir avec elle. Cela ne l'empêchera pas de la voir, encore, puisqu'elle fait partie du cercle familial. C'est sûrement aussi une des raisons qui le poussent sans qu'il le sache à me demander ma main.

Je dirais oui, je dirais oui...

Au travail, il y a depuis quelques semaines un homme qui m'apporte un thé tous les matins. Il s'appelle John, connaît ma famille de réputation et du peu que je lui raconte. Il est vrai, il est là, il me sourit et ne parle pas d'une autre. Il me drague de façon éhontée et je le laisse faire. Parce qu'en sirotant ma boisson le plus lentement possible, je me sens bien, je me sens libre. Je suis une autre personne à ces instants-là et je laisse cette foutue fille prendre le dessus avant de l'enfermer pour la journée.

Je dirais oui, je dirais oui...

Qu'irais-je faire, d'abord, avec un homme pareil ? La sécurité, c'est bien, la famille, c'est bien. Ça, ce n'est pas mauvais, ce n'est pas bien, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien... Mais ça me fait du bien, ça me donne des forces pour affronter une autre putain de journée, alors je ne me pose pas de questions. Lui ne m'en pose pas, lui n'attend pas de moi que je fasses ce qui est prévu depuis quasiment toujours. Il aurait plutôt tendance à attendre le contraire. Je ne sais pas, en réalité, la conversation ne va jamais jusque là. Le jour où ce sera le cas sera un triste jour. J_e ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je suis tout sauf disponible. Je suis trop aux prises avec ma folie, avec mon foutu esprit de sacrifice. Je rends les choses compliquées, c'est tout ce que je fais. _Je répète ce discours aussi, me demandant s'il servira un jour.

Mais je tiens bon encore et toujours, parce s'il y a vraiment une chose que savent faire les Weasley, c'est ça. Même s'il ne s'agit que de tenir bon pour quatre minutes de flirt autour d'un thé.


	3. Louis

Louis

Être un Weasley, c'est être au top.

Les autres ne le réalisent pas, n'en jouent pas, mais nous sommes des dieux. Populaires, riches, intelligents, nous étions nés pour être grands, nés pour avoir une putain de belle vie. Curieusement, tout cela s'est révélé être une malédiction. Il y a eu une sorte de fardeau qui s'est accompagné de notre destinée. James appelle cela « le syndrome Weasley ». Pour les autres, c'est quelque chose de pourri dans nos gènes ou la façon souvent désastreuse dont nos parents nous ont élevés. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Ils auraient pu (ils pourraient toujours l'être, d'ailleurs) géniaux, les meilleurs. Comme moi. Moi, je reste au sommet. Ça n'est pas évident, il faut toujours veiller sur son image, mais je le fais. Et, par Merlin, je le fais bien.

Il n'y a que James pour en jouer, de cette célébrité, de ce charme un peu brûlant que dégage les Weasley. Les autres ne le font pas, se contentent de la monogamie, ou n'ont aucune relation. Ça me dépasse. On pourrait croire que c'est à cause de l'héritage Vélane de ma mère qui me serait monté à la tête, mais ça n'a aucunement affecté mes sœurs. Dom, assez timide, reste en retrait et regarde un peu trop Hugo pour que ça me plaise. Ce qui la sauve, je pense, c'est son demi de sang français, qui lui ôte toute retenue. Elle pleure à volonté et évacue au moins un peu tout ce qu'elle ne peut contrôler. Quant à Tori, enfin, Victoire, pour les rares qui, comme moi, arrivent à le prononcer... Ho, Victoire ! Elle s'est installée avec son premier amour, son premier flirt, alors le charme et la séduction, j'imagine qu'elle les utilise rarement. Victoire est plus discrète, plus anglaise dans son caractère. Elle supporte tout, souffre tout. Solitaires dans leurs douleurs, même quand nous sommes réunis, elles n'en parlent pas.

Victoire fait semblant d'être heureuse alors qu'elle ne l'est pas, Dominique ravale sa peine dès qu'elle le peut. Être beau n'a rien réglé. Je le croyais, quand j'étais petit, je croyais que la beauté arrangeait tout, comme si le monde était un gigantesque soap où les gens beaux obtenaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas toujours le cas.

Mais sérieusement, face aux autres, aux Weasley et aux Potter, j'ai parfois envie de hurler. Envie de leur dire de se réveiller, d'arrêter d'être des victimes, de jouer les victimes et de se relever. De se battre, de toutes leurs forces, sans jamais s'arrêter, de renvoyer coup pour coup, toujours. Mais qui accepterait ces conseils venant de moi ou de qui que ce soit ? Nous sommes tous d'un orgueil désastreux, c'est peut-être même la seule chose que nous ayons en commun. Nous faisons voir aux autres nos faiblesses parce qu'ils les connaissent, mais c'est la seule chose que nous puissions faire, à part supporter nos malédictions en silence. Et si la mienne est la luxure, alors qu'il en soit ainsi et tant mieux pour moi. Je me suis fait à cette idée et je l'embrasse volontiers.

Il faut bien admettre que, parfois, c'est trop facile. Mon charme marche visiblement trop bien. Si James avait ses chances au début de ce concours ridicule que nous avions commencé, il est évident que j'en ai pris la tête depuis un certain temps. Je n'y peux rien si je suis irrésistible et je n'y peux rien si mon cousin ne fait plus le moindre effort. Je suppose que sa folie l'a finalement rattrapée. C'était à prévoir, il a tout de même tenté de me tuer.

Ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est un challenge, une fille imperméable à mes sourires, à mes clins d'œil, à mes compliments. Une fille qui me donnerait du fil à retordre et, disons-le franchement, une fille à qui penser plus de dix secondes. Je l'imagine petite, des yeux sombres, une peau douce et un cul à vendre père et mère sans réfléchir une seule seconde. Une fille que mes bobards n'impressionneraient pas, une fille qui me dirait d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y est. Une fille qu'il faudrait séduire, presque vaincre, une fille compliquée, chiante, qu'il faudrait comprendre pour espérer l'avoir. Une fille que, peut-être, je n'aurais jamais, une fille que je ne rencontrerais peut-être jamais. Mais j'en rêve de cette fille, de cet ultime défi et, rien que d'y penser me fait jouir plus fort que si je me tapais n'importe quelle autre nana. Et j'en connais, des autres nanas...

En l'attendant, je m'exerce, je vois si une autre peut me faire davantage d'effet et inévitablement, je réalise que non. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec un fantasme. Je le sais bien, j'en suis un aux yeux de tout le monde.

Il m'arrive parfois, même quand je suis avec une fille, d'avoir un fond d'angoisse qui m'étreint. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie tellement d'avoir tout ce que je veux. Alors je ferme fort les paupières, je laisse la passion prendre le pas sur tout le reste, mais mon dernier instant de conscience est à chaque fois pour cette fille sans visage, sans nom, sans corps qui tarde tellement à venir...


	4. Dominique

Dominique

Être un Weasley, c'est être français.

C'est du moins ce que ma mère m'a toujours dit ou plutôt, laissé entendre. Française jusqu'à son mariage avec mon père où elle acquit la double nationalité, ma mère, en dépit du fait qu'elle ne passait certainement pas plus de dix jours par an en France, était restée très proche de ses origines. Elle nous parlait souvent, à Victoire, Louis et moi, de sa ville natale, de la langue, des paysages et surtout du caractère français. Un caractère un peu rude, étrange, pas toujours plaisant, mais complet, brutal, essentiel, avec une sensibilité à fleur de peau et une façon d'aimer unique, un peu violente, mais entièrement et jusqu'à la folie.

En y repensant, je trouve que ça explique bien des choses pour mon frère, ma sœur et moi, mais ça reste étrange quand on pense aux autres, même s'ils restent très « anglais » dans leur comportement, très inflexibles, très dignes. Moi, depuis que j'ai découvert ma maladie, je pleure comme une madeleine à chaque fois que je suis seule. Et c'est déjà assez dur de retenir mes larmes à n'importe quel moment. Je les admire, tous, de savoir faire preuve d'autant de retenue.

L'injustice de nos situations me dévore de l'intérieur, me tue. Nous sommes tous si malheureux. Il n'y a que lui qui ne l'est pas, lui qui a trouvé, je ne sais comment, une façon d'avancer, de ne pas rester coincé à la même page. Lui. Mon cousin. Celui que je voie le plus. Celui qui s'enquiert toujours de ma santé, celui qui s'inquiète si j'ai un rhume, celui qui s'installe à côté de moi en cours parce que ça lui paraît naturel. Ça aurait pu être la plus belle histoire d'amitié au monde et il a fallu que je ruine tout.

À ma décharge, je n'ai pas vraiment fait exprès. Un jour, c'était là. C'était peut-être là depuis toujours. J'aime qu'il soit auprès de moi et parfois, je voudrais qu'il n'existe pas, qu'il n'ait jamais existé, parce que ce que je ressens est trop fort, trop contre-nature. Je tente souvent de me raisonner, de me rassurer. Je me dis que ça va passer, que c'est l'adolescence, les hormones. Je me dis que c'est une phase, que ça ne dure pas, mais j'ai beau me répéter ces mêmes mots encore et encore, je n'y crois pas.

Alors, je pleure, à en être asséchée, à en être malade, je pleure, espérant que ça finira par aller mieux, que c'est la dernière fois, mais ça n'est jamais la dernière fois. Je finis par me blâmer, par nous blâmer tous, et je hurle de colère. Je continue à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, étonnée que, malgré ma courte taille, il en contienne encore. Je crois qu'en fin de compte, on évacue jamais totalement la tristesse. Elle reste là, accrochée quelque part, comme une guirlande de Noël qu'on aurait oublié.

À un dîner il n'y a pas longtemps, alors qu'à notre habitude et en dépit de nos Maisons, nous nous étions installés entre Weasley et Potter, il a fait une remarque à propos de Melinda, une fille de notre classe et bien que je savais que, tôt ou tard, quelque chose comme ça risquait d'arriver, la douleur m'a prise au dépourvu et il a fallu que je sortes rapidement. Dehors de la Grande Salle, je me suis appuyée au mur et, courbée en deux, ai tenté d'endiguer les flots de souffrance qui me parvenait. J'ai relevé la tête pour voir Lily m'approcher et aperçu nettement ce visage impassible qu'elle employait pour cacher ses émotions. J'ai tenté de l'imiter et ai adressé un faible sourire à ma cousine. Elle a beau avoir mon âge, elle est bien plus forte que moi et je la considère comme un modèle.

-On ne changera jamais, n'est-ce pas ? On sera toujours perdus dans ces merdes qui nous dépassent ? Ai-je demandé, voulant une nouvelle fois me révolter contre l'inéluctabilité de nos vies.

Elle a secoué la tête et détourné le regard.

-On est définitivement trop jeunes pour employer des mots comme « toujours » et « jamais ».

J'ai eu un rire amer.

-Tu mens bien.

-J'essaie.

-On devrait organiser un suicide collectif.

Elle a perdu le peu de couleur qui restait sur ses joues et j'ai compris qu'elle me croyait sérieuse.

-Je plaisante. Nous sommes bien trop orgueilleux pour faire quelque chose de ce genre.

-Tu n'y crois peut-être pas, mais ça va s'arranger.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'y ai vu quelque chose de si tremblant, de si désespéré que j'ai réalisé que c'était à mon tour de mentir.

-Oui. Oui, sans doute.

Nous avons partagé un sourire, puis elle est retournée dîner et j'ai réalisé que d'un certain côté, j'avais peut-être de la chance de réussir à pleurer de tout mon soûl quand j'en avais besoin.

Je pourrais essayer de vivre de cette manière. Malheureuse, mais au moins, avec lui. Et ce serait déjà un peu de bonheur. Et nous pourrions avoir ce que nous étions destinés à avoir : la plus belle histoire d'amitié au monde.


	5. Molly

Molly

Être un Weasley, c'est être un cliché.

La fille à la recherche de l'image paternelle, un garçon amoureux de sa meilleure amie, tout ça a déjà été vu cent fois. Quant à Lucy et moi, c'est exactement la même chose. Les sœurs ennemies, comme nous appellent les autres, ça a été fait en comédie, en drame, en films, en livres, en chansons. On ne peut même pas se vanter d'avoir eu le mérite de l'originalité.

Lucy et moi sommes jumelles. Identiques jusqu'aux grains de beauté, nos parents eux-mêmes ne nous différencient pas et c'est certainement ce qui nous chagrine le plus. Il y a toujours eu une grande compétition entre nous. L'affection de nos parents, nos notes, puis les garçons, tout a été un prétexte pour se mesurer l'une à l'autre.

En un sens, Poudlard nous a libérées. Le regard d'adoration de notre père quand nous étions ensembles nous pesaient trop. Immensément fier d'avoir eu des jumelles, il aurait voulu que nous soyons aussi proches que nos oncles George et Fred. Dès la naissance, nous avons été entraîné dans ce sens, poussé l'une vers l'autre, nous n'avons jamais rien eu qui appartint à l'une de nous et pas à l'autre. C'est pour cela que nous devions nous différencier.

Dans un premier temps, voulant faire plaisir à nos parents, nous étions aussi liées que possible, ou du moins nous prétendions l'être. Arrivées à Poudlard, placées dans la même Maison, tout nous destinait à continuer sur ce chemin. Pourtant, ça a été tout le contraire. Faisant ce que nous pouvions pour vivre séparément, nous ne nous sommes plus parlés pendant un mois, provoquant l'étonnement chez nos condisciples. Les seuls qui ne semblaient pas s'en offusquer étaient bien sûr nos cousins, les seuls qui pouvaient réellement comprendre… ou imaginer. Ce fait d'avoir eu tout en commun pendant des années nous modela, je pense, à vouloir finalement ce que l'autre avait : les meilleures notes, les amis, et inévitablement, les mecs.

C'est à chaque fois la même chose : un garçon plaît à l'une de nous, l'autre le voit, puisque nous nous connaissons mieux que personne, la compétition commence. La plupart du temps, nous ne savons même pas à laquelle de nous il a plu en premier. Bien sûr, sous l'emprise des deux sœurs, au final, harcelé par les deux, ils craquent toujours et fuient en voyant l'une de nous. Jusqu'à il y a deux mois. Jusqu'à Sinead Connor.

Sinead Connor, il est un peu je-m'en-foutiste, un peu détaché, un peu agaçant, un peu emmerdeur et un peu trop irrésistible. Sinead, lui, il ne coure pas. On ne lui fait pas peur, ma tarée de soeur et moi. Il reste là, les mains dans les poches, légèrement penché en arrière, avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres, foutrement beau et le sachant. Il sort avec moi, il sort avec elle. Il m'appelle parfois Lucy et je suppose qu'il l'appelle parfois Molly. Si l'une de nous n'est pas disponible, il va voir l'autre.

Oh, il ne le dit pas bien sûr, mais nous le savons toutes les deux. Sans doute que cette histoire est loin d'être saine, mais pour le moment, cela nous convient à tous les trois. Nous passons pour des fous, pour des parias. Enfin, en réalité, Lucy et moi passons pour des traînées et Sinead pour un tombeur mais ce partage de ce beau garçon nous va pour la première fois. Enfin, nous acceptons d'avoir quelque chose en commun. Évidemment, c'est une folie et cela ne nous empêche pas d'être jalouse et il est certain que tôt ou tard, cette histoire tombera à l'eau, mais, en tant que Weasley, nous savons bien que le malheur est toujours là, toujours présent, frémissant, sous la peau, attendant de crever la surface.

C'est complètement inconvenant et débile, mais ce frisson brûlant, ce feu aux tréfonds de nos entrailles, est trop présent, trop bon, pour le laisser s'enfuir à cause de ce que les gens peuvent bien penser.

« Trop » est de toute manière le maître mot de tout ce que nous faisons, de tout ce que nous sommes, ma jumelle différente et moi. Nous cherchions trop l'affection de nos parents, nous voulons trop aimer. La démesure est une normalité pour nous. Je suppose que ça vient avec le nom de famille, que les autres aussi ne peuvent imaginer le monde d'une autre manière. Même ce crétin de Hugo s'ancre dans la banalité la plus absolue avec une fureur impressionnante.

C'est vrai, je l'admire beaucoup, j'aimerais avoir cette faculté à fermer les yeux, à laisser tout passer sur moi comme de l'eau. De nous tous, il est certainement le seul qui pourra espérer une vie normale sans cette folie qui nous atteint tous. Y parviendra t-il ? Je me le demande souvent. Il n'est pas prisonnier d'un désir constant , d'un amour impossible. Ses parents sont même assez biens. Il est l'avenir de la famille, le seul qui aura une chance. Il est gentil, loyal, honnête. Alors, je l'envie, mon sympathique cousin, celui qui ne se fait pas remarquer, celui qui, après tout, saura souffrir raisonnablement.


	6. Lucy

Lucy

Être un Weasley, c'est être jaloux.

Qu'on le veuille ou non, c'est un sentiment qui ressort fréquemment chez nous. Que ce soient envers nos propres amis qui ne sont pas affligés de parents médiocres ou de ce nom maudit ou que ce soient envers notre famille pour ce qu'ils ont et que nous n'avons pas.

Dans mon cas, j'avais ce que ma sœur avait et c'était exactement le problème. Je m'étais intéressée à Sinead avant elle, mais bien sûr, comme toujours, elle s'est sciemment rapproché de lui et cet idiot est tombé dans le panneau. Cette pétasse manipulatrice ne l'a fait que pour me blesser et, en le découvrant, je l'ai giflé si fort que sa lèvre a saigné. J'aurais fait pire, bien pire, pour qu'on ne se ressemble plus, pour briser cette image de jumelles que mon père idolâtre. Mais Molly a toujours ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle veut, c'est moi et ce que j'ai.

En voyant Sinead, il ne se passait rien, avant. Et puis, un jour, il a eu un simple petit sourire en coin et mon cœur a fait un boum inattendu. Je l'ai remarqué, je l'ai vu et il a fallu qu'elle le prenne. En un sens, je crois que je m'y attendais. Cette éternelle compétition entre nous avait commencé il y a longtemps, mais à chaque fois, je pensais que nous atteignons une limite qu'aucune d'entre nous n'oseraient franchir. Je le reconnais, j'ai eu des torts moi aussi. Mais ça ? Oh, non, ça, je ne m'y suis jamais risqué. Peut-être une fois ai-je fait quelque chose de similaire il y a de cela deux ans, mais c'est loin et ça ne compte plus.

En commençant à sortir avec Sinead, je me sentais bien. C'était sympa, pas compliqué et ce dont j'avais besoin. Et il y a eu Molly. Molly et son sourire charmeur, Molly et son caractère, en définitive, si différent du mien. En un simple regard, elle aurait obtenu plus de lui que je n'en aurais obtenu en dix ans. Parce qu'elle a ce grain de folie aux coins des yeux, pas cette folie qui nous annihile tous, mais cette folie qui promet monts et merveilles, une folie joueuse, joyeuse. Elle lui a plu par la seule chose qu'elle et moi avons de différente.

Ça a fait mal. Au début. Après, cette maudite curiosité Weasley m'a poussé à regarder plus loin. Je ne sais pas si Molly l'aime. Mais lui, il l'a dans la peau. Ça a brusquement fait tilt lorsqu'une de mes amies m'a confié qu'il l'avait vu avec ma sœur et qu'il l'avait appelé par mon prénom. Elle croyait qu'il s'était simplement trompé de sœur, mais moi, j'ai compris. Il pouvait parfaitement nous différencier, il était l'un des seuls à pouvoir, alors, s'il faisait cela, c'est qu'il l'avait compris, assimilé dans toute sa complexité et, puisqu'il fallait nous aimer pour nous comprendre, c'est qu'il l'aimait.

Moi, ce qu'il me fallait, c'était quelqu'un à moi, pour moi, mais ce dont Molly a besoin, c'est de quelqu'un qui soit avec elle et avec moi. Parce qu'elle m'a toujours connue, que notre inimitié la rassure. À ses yeux, je suis immortelle, éternelle et tant que je suis à ses côtés, elle existera toujours. Elle craint tellement la solitude qu'elle la rejette, qu'elle préfère notre haine à toute expérience sans moi. Elle a besoin de moi et Sinead l'a compris. C'est pour cela qu'il reste avec moi et qu'il restera avec moi tant qu'il sera avec elle. Il ne m'appelle pas Molly et notre relation s'apparente plus à de l'amitié qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il est prêt à tout pour elle et elle ne le voit pas. J'en jubile. Tout ce qu'il fait, tout ce qu'elle veut réside entre mes mains, je peux les rendre fous de bonheur ou malheureux à en perdre la tête. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Avouer à Molly qu'il l'aime, elle, et seulement elle ou quitter Sinead. Elle fera la même chose dans la seconde, rompant avec le seul garçon capable de la supporter. Réaliser cela m'a consolé de ma jalousie, de ma colère et même du faible que j'éprouvais pour Sinead au début. Je tiens leur destin entre mes mains je trébuche, ils tombent avec moi ils m'agacent, je les brise entre mes phalanges. Je suis la maîtresse toute-puissante d'un jeu dont ils n'ont pas conscience.

Tout cela m'amuse follement et Molly, en petite idiote naïve, croit que cette situation me convient. Comme si être traité de putain par tous les autres élèves de cette école pouvait convenir à qui que ce soit.

Je la déteste. Je les déteste tous. Quand je trouverais la meilleure méthode pour faire souffrir ces deux traîtres amoureux, oh, ils souffriront. Ils paieront pour tout. Ils sauront pourquoi et ils se repentiront amèrement d'avoir agi de cette manière.

En attendant, je feins, je souris, je ravale ma rage derrière un masque que personne ne voit. Les Weasley sont des acteurs nés, surtout lorsque l'on considère mes cousins. Je crois que je les ai dupés, eux aussi.

En sortant de Poudlard, je me lance dans une carrière au théâtre...


	7. Fred

Frédéric

Être un Weasley, c'est être une copie.

Et ce n'est certainement pas James, Albus, Lily ou Molly qui me contrediront. Aucuns d'eux, cependant, n'atteint le niveau où j'exerce. Aucuns d'eux n'est devenu le jumeau de son père. C'est un rôle que j'exerce depuis longtemps à un point où je n'ai plus vraiment de parents. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de père et j'ai perdu ma mère lorsqu'elle a compris ce que je faisais.

J'ai Rox, ma sœur et elle est tout ce que j'ai, tout ce qui importe.

Mon père… Mon père, je ne sais pas si je l'aime. Il fait de moi une autre personne, il me transforme en son frère, en celui qui a porté mon nom avant moi. Il est là et pourtant, il est absent. La plupart du temps, je ressens de la pitié pour lui, ou du moins est-ce plus facile de le penser. Sans doute, quand j'étais petit, je devais l'aimer, quand je l'appelais encore Papa. Je ne l'ai plus fait depuis des années. Depuis que j'ai fini par remarquer le voile du rêve se déchirer dans ses yeux pour faire place à la souffrance la plus inouïe. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus jamais prononcé le mot "Papa"… Ce n'est pas facile, vous savez, tourner les phrases de telle manière à ce que ce mot n'y soit jamais. Au début, je me réconfortais en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu, d'un jeu tout bête, mais ça faisait tout de même mal. Il a fallu du temps pour que ça ne me touche plus, pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur persistante au fond de moi.

Il n'y a plus que, parfois, un serrement de cœur, lorsque je réfléchis à ce que je fais, une amertume qui me monte à la gorge. Je repousse le sentiment et je continue à avancer.

Lorsque je raconte mes bêtises de Poudlard (quasiment toutes inventées), je vois ses yeux pétiller si fort, et, d'une curieuse manière, bien qu'il soit terriblement éloigné de moi, ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un père. Mais il n'est pas présent, il est en 1996 ou avant et il écoute ce qu'a fait l'autre Fred, le seul Fred.

Ma mère, ma mère, c'est différent. Elle et mon père ont toujours agi en couple séparé ayant chacun leur enfant. Mon père m'a eu, ma mère a eu Rox. Je n'ai appris à la connaître qu'assez tard, et je n'ai su la vérité qu'après cela, lorsqu'une de ses vieilles amies m'a confié qu'elle était sortie avec mon oncle. C'est à peu près a cette époque qu'elle a compris ce que mon père me faisait, ou plutôt ce que je faisais pour lui. À partir de ce moment, elle n'a plus jamais osé me regarder dans les yeux. Il y a de brefs contacts visuels parfois, mais si rapides et si involontaires que c'est presque comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Il y a quelques mois, elle était tout de même entrée dans ma chambre alors que je lisais allongé sur mon lit. Je l'avais regardé, étonné, tandis que, les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle avait murmuré :

« Ne fais pas ça.

-Quoi ? avais-je demandé, sachant de quoi elle parlait.

-Ne fais pas ça. »

Une seconde plus tard, elle était dehors et j'en étais content. Il commençait à monter en moi une rage peu commune, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti. En somme, tous les deux m'avaient volé mon enfance, ma vie. Même mon prénom ne m'appartenait pas, allant à un mort. Il m'a dépossédé de tout, je ne suis qu'un réceptacle à l'âme d'un autre, et elle, ma mère, elle l'a laissé faire ça, alors qu'elle aurait dû me protéger. Et je m'en suis remis. Jour après jour, j'ai permis à cette situation de me toucher de moins en moins. Je ne pensais pas, je ne pensais plus. Enfin, après cela, j'ai eu une sœur.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à Roxanne, elle était avec ma mère et c'était tout ce que j'avais vu, elle n'avait été jusque là qu'une petite chose ennuyeuse qui bourdonnait dans les parages. Et puis, à un dîner quelques jours avant mon admission à Poudlard, mon père a dit quelque chose et j'ai brusquement compris que, s'il m'avait totalement réinventé, dans son monde, Roxanne n'existait même pas. Je l'ai regardé, peut-être pour la première fois et j'ai vu dans ses yeux une douleur différente de la mienne et pourtant identique. J'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre pour elle.

Je n'en ai que haï nos parents davantage. Même si je n'aurais pas cru cela possible.

Maintenant, je ne ressens pour eux que de la pitié et du dégoût.

À l'école, au moins, nous sommes à l'abri d'eux. Survivre aux vacances est toujours un challenge, mais, en nous appuyant l'un sur l'autre, nous y parvenons. C'est elle et moi contre le monde.

James appelle ce dont nous souffrons le syndrome Weasley ». D'une certaine façon, savoir que je n'étais pas seul, que les autres se débattaient avec leurs propres problèmes, m'a réconforté.

Quand j'y pense, j'ai envie de demander à mon père si l'autre moi était égoïste...


	8. Roxanne

Roxanne

Être un Weasley, c'est être unique.

On aura beau dire, nos problèmes ne sont pas communs. Entre une amoureuse de son prof et une autre folle de son cousin, les psys auraient fort à faire s'ils nous connaissaient. Mais la folie, c'est tellement dépassé…Notre pseudo célébrité maintient notre orgueil, qui, lui, nous empêche de demander de l'aide. Comment admettre avoir de tels problèmes, aussi ? Nos parents auraient pu, ils ont vu la guerre, personne n'aurait été choqué. Mais, nous, nous qui vivons dans un monde doré, en apparence parfait, qui comprendrait, qui saurait, à part nous, que nos parents nous ont tué, mangé la tête jour après jour ?

James pense plutôt que c'est dans nos gènes, moi, je dis que c'est la faute de nos parents. Nous en parlons souvent, c'est une sorte de débat créationnisme contre évolutionnisme. Nous faisons tous les deux semblant d'en rire, mais nous n'y parvenons jamais vraiment. Les autres ne se donnent pas cette peine de prétendre que ça les amuse encore.

Lors des dernières vacances, pendant que je me promenais dans le village Moldu où nous vivons assez retirés, j'ai vu cette fillette. Huit, neuf ans maximum, elle marchait, une canne à pêche sur l'épaule, ses longs cheveux blonds flottants au vent. De son autre main, elle tenait un panier en osier et elle se dirigeait en sautant parfois vers un homme de taille moyenne qui lui souriait. Elle allait passer toute la journée avec son père, au bord d'une rivière à attraper des poissons. Quand le soir viendrait, ils rentreraient ensemble et sa mère les accueillerait d'un mot plein de douceur et d'amour. J'ai envié cette gosse si fort que les larmes m'en sont montées aux yeux. Être jalouse d'une gamine, il faut vraiment avoir eu une enfance pourrie pour que ça arrive… ou pour comprendre.

La seule bonne chose que ça m'a apporté, c'est mon frère. Nous n'aurions pas été si proches si nos parents avaient été corrects. Il est la meilleure chose qu'ils m'ont donnée. La pire étant, bien évidemment, mon incapacité à aimer.

Mon cœur n'est qu'un organe de plus, une machine qui semble mal fonctionner. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont réussi ce tour de force, mais je n'ai jamais eu ni béguin, ni amourette, ni premier baiser. Considérant les antécédents familiaux, on pourrait considérer que c'est plutôt une chance, mais je crois que ne pas aimer est bien pire qu'aimer. Peut-être qu'il me faudrait quelqu'un que je puisse former selon mes goûts, qui n'aurait pas eu de vie avant moi.

Mon frère, un brin poète, répète que mon cœur est en diamant : pur, rare, beau, mais dur comme de la pierre et froid comme de la glace. Je lui réponds alors qu'à moins de rencontrer un esquimau qui casse des cailloux, la joie et l'enfer d'une vie de couple ne risquent pas d'être pour moi. Nous en parlions encore hier soir, jouant aux cartes, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

-T'as peut-être juste peur d'une relation avec un être humain qui ne serait pas de ta famille.

Ça m'a mis un peu en rogne, j'avais déjà pensé à cette possibilité et avoir peur, c'est la honte pour une Gryffondor.

-Ouais, ben, jouer les jumeaux de son père, c'est pas une marque d'intelligence.

Il s'est rembruni et je m'en suis immédiatement voulu.

-Désolée.

-Ça ne fait rien. De toute manière, on a déjà les sœurs ennemies dans la famille.

J'ai souri, encore embarrassée. Il n'a que moi, alors il est toujours d'une grande indulgence quand je dis n'importe quoi.

-En parlant de ça, ais-je continué, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu avec une fille ?

Il a posé une carte avant de hausser les épaules et de répondre.

-Albus non plus.

J'ai émis un petit rire.

-Peu étonnant.

Il a finalement relevé la tête, me regardant d'un air surpris.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Ne change pas de sujet. Aucune copine ?

-Non. Tu sais de toute manière comment elle devrait être.

-Comment ?

-Comme Maman.

J'ai grimacé, à la fois à cause de l'idée, parce qu'il l'avait appelé Maman alors que je ne le faisais jamais et parce que, quelque part dans sa tête, toujours proche et toujours présent, il y avait la pensée de son père. Oui, il fallait quelqu'un qui ressemble à sa mère pour que son père l'approuve et c'est ce qu'il cherche par-dessus tout. L'approbation du seul homme qui est plus fou que nous.

J'ai pensé aux prochaines vacances et mon ventre s'est noué d'appréhension.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fera en sortant de Poudlard ?

C'est quelque chose qui m'obsède, qui me terrifie plus que tout. Parce qu'il faudra avoir un travail et que je le verrai moins. Comment survivre, sans lui ? Y a-t-il seulement quelque chose à faire sans lui ?

-Je sais pas.

Il avait l'air tout aussi perdu que moi et ça m'a un peu effrayé. Une idée a surgi soudain dans ma tête, si fugitive qu'elle serait partie si je ne l'avais retenu. Il y avait bien quelque chose à faire…


	9. Rose

Rose

Être un Weasley, c'est manquer de chance.

Pour moi, ça n'a jamais été autre chose, c'est forcément ça. Ce n'est pas la génétique, nos parents ou une fée imbécile qui se serait penchée sur nos berceaux. Non. C'est forcément la chance. Ce doit être la chance. Parce qu'on ne combat pas ce qui est en soi, on ne combat pas le destin, on ne combat pas la fatalité, mais on peut forcer sa chance, mettre tout ce qu'on peut de son côté et, contre toute attente, gagner.

Et bon sang, je veux gagner. Ce n'est que mon existence qui est en jeu, mais je peux gagner et je le dois. Je refuse ce qui m'attend. Je refuse une vie malheureuse, sans amour, morte de peur et de souffrance. Il est hors de question que je perdes. Je ne finirai pas comme mes cousins, comme Albus, atteint d'un mal qu'il n'explique pas. Je ne pleurerai pas, je ne m'arracherai pas les cheveux, je ne me tordrai pas de douleur à en perdre la raison. Je vaincrais, nous vaincrons tous les deux. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que moi, il y a aussi Scorpius et l'un comme l'autre, nous avons la guerre dans le sang.

Et nous combattrons, puisque nous savons si bien le faire, nous combattrons tout, tout le temps : les préjugés, les habitudes et notre nature elle-même.

Scorpius Malefoy. Du temps a passé depuis que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, mais, parfois, je n'y crois toujours pas et, à d'autres moments, cela me semble particulièrement évident. Nous deux, je veux dire. Notre histoire a commencé sur un quai de gare, à la seconde où mon père m'a dit de ne pas être amie avec lui. Il n'y a rien à faire, quand vos parents vous disent de ne pas faire quelque chose, vous avez beau ne pas être particulièrement contrariant, ça vous attire tout de même. Et, en réalité, même si je hais le destin, même si je nies son existence, je sais que c'est lui qui nous a rapproché, que, quelque part, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est d'ailleurs la première phrase qu'il m'ait adressé. _Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre._ C'était en Quatrième, jusque là, nous nous étions contentés de nous regarder de loin, d'apprendre à nous connaître sans un mot. Un soir, en sortant de la salle de Potions, il m'a simplement touché le bras pour me retenir tandis que les autres partaient et il a murmuré cette phrase en me regardant droit dans les yeux et sans une seconde d'hésitation.

C'était extrême. Même selon mes critères ou ceux des Weasley. Et ça m'a plu, qu'il soit aussi sûr de lui, qu'il n'ait aucun doute quand nous en étions submergés. Alors j'ai souri sans rien répondre, même si je savais déjà qu'il avait raison et j'ai laissé glisser ma main dans la sienne. Nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois sur le seuil de cette salle de classe.

Après, nous avons grandis. Étant la fille de mes parents, j'étais trop jalouse. Étant le fils des siens, il était trop hautain. Nos caractères nous séparent mais la force inouïe de ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre nous garde ensemble. Nous nous aimons, nous nous détestons, nous nous haïssons et nous nous adorons. Nous avons essayé d'être ensemble, nous avons essayé d'être séparés. Nous n'avons tenu qu'une semaine, la plus atroce de ma vie. Il s'est avéré qu'être ensemble était légèrement moins horrible qu'être séparés.

Et finalement, nous deux, c'est vrai, c'était une évidence. Ce n'est pas un de ces trucs de conte de fées, mais c'est nous, c'est un feu dans les entrailles, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, un effleurement de deux peaux... Blottie contre lui dans son lit, je demandai un jour...

-Ça finira mal entre nous, pas vrai ?

Je sentis son torse se soulever en un rire et il pencha la tête pour me voir. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et il avait un tel air joyeux et amusé, qu'en n'importe quel autre circonstance, je l'aurais embrassé.

-Oh oui, confirma t-il, ça terminera épouvantablement mal.

Il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et réfléchit tout haut.

-Un meurtre suivi d'un suicide, probablement.

-Qui fera quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas encore pu le déterminer

-Ce sera moi.

Il rit à nouveau.

-Sans le moindre doute, je déteste un peu trop la vue du sang.

Je me rembrunis, me raidissant dans ses bras, et soupirai. Il le sentit, resserra sa prise sur moi et embrassa mes cheveux.

-Hey, rappelle toi ce qu'on a dit : pas le passé, pas le futur, que le présent. Toi, moi et rien d'autre. Qu'importe ce qui se passera dans dix ans, aujourd'hui, on est bien.

Chaque fois que je vais me coucher, je pense à ces mots et je les répète dans ma tête comme une litanie qui n'en finirait pas. _Pas le passé, pas le futur, que le présent. Pas le passé, pas le futur, que le présent. Pas le passé, pas le futur, que le présent..._

J'ai beau continuer à me réciter ça jour après jour, ça n'aide pas.


	10. Hugo

Hugo

Être un Weasley, c'est être un veinard.

La chose à savoir à propos des Weasley, la seule chose à savoir, d'ailleurs, c'est que, pour eux, tout est en noir, le monde n'est que détresse et cauchemar et la douleur omniprésente. Je porte le nom des Weasley, mais je n'en suis pas vraiment un. J'aurais aimé en être un, pas par rapport à ce que ce nom représente pour les autres, mais j'aurais aimé que nous soyons une famille au sens plus normal du terme et pas parce que nous souffrons des mêmes choses. Mes parents, mes oncles, mes tantes, tous ont suffisamment souffert, ils méritaient d'être heureux et, ce sera peut-être ridicule de dire ça, mais j'aurais aimé une fin de conte de fées, comme dans les histoires que me racontait ma grand-mère maternelle. _Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours..._

Mais, apparemment, on ne vit pas heureux pour toujours. Il y a toujours des soucis, l'argent, la maison, le travail. La vie est bien plus compliquée et bien plus simple que les autres ne l'imaginent. Ils poursuivent un but impossible à atteindre : le bonheur. Ils ne réalisent pas qu'ils l'ont déjà, qu'ils sont ensemble, soudés pour toujours ils ne réalisent pas qu'ils sont privilégiés. Je ne suis pas réellement un optimiste, mais j'ai vu la façon dont mes cousins et ma sœur se comportaient je suis le plus jeune d'entre eux, Dominique a six mois de plus que moi, Lily en a trois. Je les ai observés, tous, et je n'ai pas voulu être comme eux. Je les ai regardés, à douze ans, et j'ai eu la frousse. J'ai vu comment ils tournaient, comment ils s'enveloppaient dans la détresse comme dans un cocon et j'ai refusé. J'ai dit non à une vie pareille.

Je sentais ce qu'ont probablement ressentis les autres, c'était quelque chose de diffus, comme un truc pourri dans les entrailles et vraiment, je comprends que les autres n'ont pu y résister. Ma chance a résidé dans le fait que je les ai vu se faire détruire par cette chose et que je pouvais me battre avant qu'elle me dévore. J'ai alors tenté de me défendre. C'était difficile, combattre un ennemi que je ne pouvais pas voir, pas tuer, mais qui était toujours là, intangible et d'autant plus dangereux. Mais j'ai fini par le réduire au silence. J'ai appris à reconnaître sa voix au fond de moi et à l'ignorer, à détourner le regard, à fermer les yeux et à laisser passer les choses.

Et j'y suis parvenu. J'ai brisé ce mal et je l'ai enfermé pour toujours. Quoi qu'il se passe dans ma vie, ce sera toujours ma plus grands réussite. Mais à chaque fois qu'on résout un problème, un autre apparaît et en détruisant ce que j'étais, j'ai perdu ma famille. Parce que m'impliquer dans leurs soucis était me rapprocher des miens, j'ai dû m'éloigner d'eux. Je compatis à ce qu'ils vivent, bien sûr, mais de loin. Avec eux, je ne cesse de tourner la tête afin de ne pas voir leurs maux. Je m'investis dans mes études, encore et toujours, parce qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments en cours, parce que faire ses devoirs, c'est réfléchir et ne pas penser. C'est ma façon de contrer ce que Lily appelle une malédiction.

J'y ai perdu les autres et Dominique est devenue ma seule amie, ma confidente, même si, avec elle également, je dois fermer les yeux à l'occasion. Les autres me traitent différemment, me regardent avec condescendance, comme si c'était moi qui avait un problème. Ils me trouvent idiot sans réaliser que c'est moi, le plus intelligent d'entre eux, mais eux... Ils sont ensemble, se soutiennent et moi, je n'ai personne. La solitude m'aide, la solitude m'empêche de m'intéresser trop aux autres, mais il faut bien dire qu'elle me pèse. Rose est si occupée avec son petit ami qu'elle ne s'attache plus vraiment aux soucis de son frère.

Je pense souvent à eux, si entourés et, oui, je me dis que nous avons de la chance, même s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, même si j'ai parfois moi aussi du mal à le croire. Ils portent tous un fardeau sur les épaules, j'ai combattu le mien et j'ai gagné mais au-delà de ça, la solitude me ronge, elle est devenue, je crois, le prix à payer pour être différent, pour faire taire la douleur... Ils ont beau souffrir comme des malades, aucun d'eux n'est seul, même s'ils en restent persuadés.

Il y a tellement de bruit chez moi, tellement de pas, tellement de musique, tellement de gens, tellement de mots, que je ne pensais pas un jour connaître la solitude et le silence. Il m'arrive de me demander si j'ai bien fait, si j'ai bien agi en éteignant ce qui faisait de moi un humain. Je hante les murs de Poudlard et je me sens vide, mais j'ai perdu l'habitude de m'intéresser aux autres.

Je suis Hugo, j'ai presque seize ans et je n'ai des Weasley que le nom et les cheveux trop roux. Pourra t-on me pardonner de n'être rien, de n'être personne, d'être banal jusqu'aux ongles, quand les autres, bien que fous, sont tout ?


	11. James

James

Être un Weasley, c'est être fou.

Je crois que c'est le terme qui convient le mieux. Fou. Fou d'amour, de douleur, de tristesse... Fou de tout tout le temps. Je ne les ai pas toutes essayées, mais je pense qu'être un Weasley, c'est être drogué. Parce que nous ressentons tout d'une manière exacerbée. Un effleurement nous procure des frissons pendant des heures, un mot nous hante pour la journée. « C'est dû à l'adolescence », dirait n'importe qui, mais ce n'est pas l'adolescence. C'est le syndrome Weasley, c'est comme ça que je l'appelle. Roxanne et moi en avons beaucoup discuté, essayant de trouver des mots, des mots justes, sur ce qui nous arrivait, mais je ne crois pas que nous y parviendrons jamais, pas à moins d'inventer de nouveaux termes.

Avec Louis, on avait commencé un défi en essayant de charmer le plus de filles possibles. C'est stupide, mais on a dix-sept ans, alors je suppose qu'on peut nous le pardonner. Nous étions à peu près à égalité quand il a mentionné Allison. Allison Williams, c'est le genre de fille un peu garçon manqué qui rigole avec vous et qui se moque des autres filles. Et c'est à la seconde précise où mon cousin a prononcé son nom que ça a changé, que je suis entré de plein pied dans cette folie, dans cette maladie, dans cette drogue.

On se baladait dans les couloirs, parlant de nos dernières conquêtes, parlant des possibilités et c'était normal. Même les folies d'avant paraissaient normales en comparaison de ce qui allait suivre.

-Pourquoi pas Maria ? Me proposait-il.

-Ouais, je déteste pas le genre hispanique.

-Moi, j'arrive pas à savoir, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Allison ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est arrivé très vite. Je l'ai plaqué contre un mur, étranglant d'une seule main son cou frêle et blanc.

-Tu ne l'approches pas.

Je lui ai ordonné en un murmure, mais c'était pas vraiment ma voix, c'était un grondement qui montait des tréfonds de mon corps, une colère qui parvenait de l'endroit le plus noir de toute mon âme. Il me regardait, les yeux écarquillés de peur et de surprise, perdant toute couleur sur son visage, tandis que je me trouvais tout près, incapable de desserrer mes doigts de sa gorge.

-James... est-il enfin parvenu à articuler. Tu m'étouffes...

Ce n'est qu'en entendant son ton plaintif, si éloigné de tout ce qu'il est d'habitude, que je suis revenu à la réalité. Je l'ai lâché brusquement, horrifié et je me suis enfui. Il a porté des cols hauts toute la semaine suivante et il m'a pardonné, connaissant après tout l'instabilité des gens comme nous. J'étais perdu. J'avais réalisé qu'elle était la première personne à qui je pensais le matin et la dernière le soir. Elle était toujours là, dans un coin de mon esprit, y grandissant de jour en jour jusqu'à en prendre toute la place.

Je connais le désir. J'ai dix-sept ans, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela. Mais elle, ce n'est pas pareil. Jamais je n'ai eu envie d'une fille au point où j'ai envie d'elle. C'en est presque douloureux. J'ai repensé à tous les moments passés ensemble, tous les sourires, les clins d'œil, les blagues, à la recherche d'un indice sur le pourquoi, d'un instant sur le quand, mais je sais très bien que ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Je passe mon temps à rêver d'elle, à revoir tous ces gestes et quand je suis avec elle, vraiment avec elle, je n'arrive pas à penser, j'ai juste ce désir aux fonds des tripes et mon cœur bat si fort qu'on doit l'entendre à des kilomètres.

Elle n'est même pas vraiment belle, en tous cas, pas selon les standards de la beauté, mais elle a... quelque chose. Elle rayonne. Comme si elle attirait toute la lumière à elle. Voilà. C'est ça. Cette fille est un putain de concentré de soleil.

Depuis quelques temps, une phrase m'obsède presque autant qu'elle. Une saloperie de phrase que je pense tout le temps, que je décrypte, à laquelle je reviens toujours. _Elle est du genre tactile._ Elle touche les gens, c'est son truc. Elle pose la main sur l'épaule quand elle parle, elle s'appuie sur les bras quand elle marche, elle saisit le poignet quand elle rit. Elle a tellement d'habitudes, de manies, que j'en ai fait une liste que je m'amuse à lui lire. Elle se moque de moi, secoue la tête pour nier, s'accroche à ma veste et pour des moments comme ça, pour sa voix tout près de mon oreille, pour l'éclat de ses yeux amusés qui me regardent, pour ses jolis lèvres roses que je fixe à volonté, je crois que je tuerais. Je crois que j'assassinerais n'importe qui si je pouvais lui épargner une larme, si je pouvais la tenir une seconde contre moi, si je pouvais l'avoir à moi rien qu'une nuit, rien qu'une heure.

Merde, j'ai presque tué mon cousin pour elle !

J'ai parlé d'Allison à Lily et Albus. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas réalisé ce qui se passait. Cela m'étonne. J'aurais cru avoir été plus transparent. Peu importe. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait disparaître, de toute manière.


	12. Albus

Albus

Être un Weasley, c'est avoir le cœur brisé.

C'est quelque chose de normal, de naturel, au cours d'une vie. Mais, à dix-sept ans, c'est un vrai calvaire, une torture permanente. Je ne peux dire à personne ce qui m'arrive. La soudaineté et la simultanéité de tout cet amour et de toute cette douleur m'avait laissé sans le souffle. Plein de honte retenue et de souffrance, je n'ose pas en parler aux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi, James et Lily. Ma fratrie représente les deux seuls personnes à qui je peux me confier sans restriction. Mais, ça, je ne peux pas. Pas même ce soir.

La nuit est majestueuse et les étoiles brillent dans le ciel. L'horizon se confond avec la terre et, allongés tous les trois côte à côte dans le parc de Poudlard, nous gardons longtemps le silence. Puis Lily murmure et sa voix grave résonne dans l'immensité sombre de cette trop belle soirée.

-Vous vous rappelez de cet objet dans le salon des grands-parents de Rose et Hugo ? La télévision. Il y avait les informations. C'était dingue, de savoir déjà ça, à neuf ans…

James lance un bref coup d'œil à sa sœur.

-Savoir quoi ?

-Que le monde était pourri. Et ça ne s'arrange pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je soupire, ça ne s'arrange pas.

Il se passe une minute à peu près, durant laquelle nous plongeons dans nos pensées. À nouveau, Lily parle.

-Vous croyez aux âmes sœurs ? Qu'il y a quelqu'un pour nous dans cet univers de dingues ?

On se regarde un moment, James et moi, réfléchissant à la question.

-Non, réplique enfin James.

-Moi non plus, je souffle. Sinon, pour les gens comme… Severus Rogue, qu'arriverait-il ? Si le grand but de l'existence est de trouver cette personne, qu'arrive t-il à ceux qui ne la trouvent pas ?

Mon frère continue.

-Ou à ceux qui aiment sans retour, comme nous ?

D'un même élan, Lily et moi nous tournons vers lui. Il a un demi-sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il murmure.

-Allison.

Et durant quelques secondes, les plus merveilleuses secondes, l'amour est cette chose sacrée et incroyable qui peut tout guérir. À cet instant, je pense réellement à leur avouer. Je suis le seul des cousins dont les autres ignorent la folie, après tout. Mais le moment passe et, avec lui, la bouffée de courage qui m'avait envahi. Comment puis-je leur dire que, non content d'aimer un garçon, j'étais tombé amoureux de Scorpius Malefoy, du petit ami de Rose ? À qui cela pourrait-il faire du bien ? Cela ne rendra pas Rose plus heureuse et ça ne me rendra pas moins malheureux.

Ma cousine a d'autres problèmes sans que je lui impose les miens. Alors je me tais et, quand je suis seul, je le dessine. Je le dessine sans m'arrêter, je crayonne, j'efface et, sans hésiter, je brûle tout ce que je fais. Souvent, je ne dessine que quelques traits, la courbure de sa nuque, sa fossette et le coin de son sourire, ou le flamboiement de ses yeux lorsqu'il voit Rose. Je le dessine jusqu'à ce que mes os me fassent mal, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Puis, je les jette dans le feu, inexorablement, pas dans la peur que quelqu'un découvre mon secret, mais parce que ça ne marche pas encore, parce que je ne l'ai pas totalement déshumanisé au point que ses traits ne représente plus rien pour moi. On exorcise ses démons comme on peut et c'est ma façon.

Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Un jour, Papa m'a raconté que Neville avait une petite amie depuis des années. Je suis allé lui en parler et, avec l'irrévérence et la brusquerie habituelle des Potter-Weasley, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il la cachait, pourquoi il ne l'épousait pas.

Éberlué, il m'avait regardé avec de grands yeux avant de fixer les alentours. Il avait baissé la tête, comme s'il ne pouvait plus croiser mon regard et avait murmuré qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Je suis parti à reculons, horrifié. Parce que j'avais compris. Il savait. Il savait ce que ma petite sœur ressentait pour lui. Je ne veux pas que Scorpius me regarde de cette manière avec cette pitié et cette désolation. Je préfère marcher en silence, le voir le moins possible et garder en moi cette mélancolie absurde qui m'appartient.

Je reste persuadé que Neville n'épousera pas son amie avant le départ de Poudlard de Lily. Comme si les amours des Weasley s'éteignaient lorsque nous quittons l'école.

Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Lily. James n'est plus là l'an prochain et moi l'année suivante. Qui veillera sur elle ? Nous sommes une famille et quelques uns de nos cousins seront encore là, mais nos propres problèmes nous aveuglent à ceux des autres. Que fera t-elle seule ici, avec cet amour impossible qui l'écrasera chaque jour davantage ? Comment fera t-elle sans nous à ses côtés ? Je peux survivre, je survis à tout et James a son humour pour le sauvegarder. Mais elle, ma fragile et délicate petite sœur, comment fera t-elle, avec ce monstre grandissant dans sa poitrine, anéantissant toutes ses pensées, ne laissant plus que cette certitude : l'amour détruit tout ?


	13. Epilogue

Épilogue

_10 ans plus tard_

Victoire, que j'avais cru heureuse, ne l'est pas. Elle reste pourtant avec Teddy, qui lui, ne s'en rend pas compte, mais n'a d'yeux que pour ma marraine. Effacée, comme absente, elle est bien, finalement, l'une d'entre nous.

Louis est le même, dragueur, coureur. Il a rajouté même quelques défauts, il boit, joue, fume, s'autodétruit de son mieux. La douleur l'a rattrapé, enfin et il se noie chaque jour davantage dans la folie des fêtes.

Dominique a trouvé une solution, elle est devenue la meilleure amie de Hugo, elle l'adore en silence, pleure toutes les nuits, mais au moins, elle est avec lui et je garde l'espoir qu'elle finira par s'en contenter.

Quant à lui, heureux naïf, il ne voit rien, ne sait rien et ne remarque absolument pas que Dominique sabote systématiquement toutes ses relations. Ignorant jusqu'à la folie, fermant les yeux à tout ce qui fait du mal ou du bien, je crois que même lui est malheureux.

Freddy et Roxanne ont faits la seule chose raisonnable, ce que nous aurions tous dû faire : ils sont partis, se sont enfuis dès que Rox a quitté l'école. Nous recevons des cartes postales, parfois. J'aime à penser qu'ils s'en sont sortis.

Lucy et Molly tombent toujours amoureuses du même homme. Il est marié, cette fois, et a des enfants. Cette concurrence impossible à vaincre les rend jalouses au possible et elles se battent l'une contre l'autre alors qu'elles devraient s'épauler.

Rose est toujours avec Scorpius et ils sont misérables. Ensemble dans cet espoir désespéré qu'ils parviendront ensemble à vaincre tous les obstacles du monde, ils continuent à se voir et à s'éteindre lentement.

James a failli réussir. Allison lui a avoué qu'elle l'aimait et ils ont été ensembles pendant trois ans. Mais elle n'a pas tenu le choc, être avec un Weasley était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter et elle a déménagé en Amérique.

Albus n'a pas changé. Il sourit peu, parle encore moins, se laisse dériver avec le groupe, comme en l'attente d'une bouée de sauvetage qui ne viendra jamais. Il n'y a qu'avec James et moi qu'il se dévoile un peu.

En ce qui me concerne, Neville Londubat a épousé Hannah Abbot quatre ans après ma sortie de Poudlard, mais ça fait toujours aussi mal. La proximité des autres m'a aidé, mais au fond, j'étais déjà morte, sans doute n'avais-je jamais été en vie.

Mais nous sommes toujours là. Fous de douleur, crevant de souffrance, mais toujours là. Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes. Des survivants.

**...Fin...**


End file.
